


La Crisi del Settimo Anno

by Ginny_Potter



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: C’erano diverse linee di pensiero, sul fatto che sette fosse davvero un numero maledetto per ogni relazione: c’era chi diceva che servivano sette anni dal vero e proprio inizio, c’era chi ribatteva che bisognasse iniziare a contare dal matrimonio in poi, c’era ancora chi sosteneva che fosse una regola valida solo in caso di figli avuti entro quella data.In ogni caso, un brivido di orrore era corso lungo la schiena di Blaine.Sette anni.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Sono secoli che non scrivo Klaine (in Italiano in particolare!), ma l'altro giorno stavo chiacchierando con la mia carissima Eleonora e ho deciso che potevo ritagliarmi dieci minuti per scrivere questa cosa che abbiamo pensato insieme.  
> Quindi Buon San Valentino a tutti quelli che sono a casa con la Nutella e anche a quelli che leggeranno questa storia domani.   
> Godetevi il fluff <3

 

Non erano passati nemmeno due giorni da quando Blaine aveva premuto le labbra contro quelle di suo marito, nel bel mezzo della folla di Times Square, con tanto di casquet e risata senza respiro e le luci della palla stroboscopica che precipitava come da tradizione, e già sapeva che una nube nera si profilava all’orizzonte.

Era ovvio, era praticamente scritto nella pietra.

Quello sarebbe stato un _annus horribilis_.

Non se n’era reso conto immediatamente in verità, o almeno, non da solo. Come per molte cose nella sua vita, era stata Rachel a illuminarlo sulla via di Damasco o – per meglio dire – a precipitarlo in una realtà di incertezza e oscurità e preoccupazione. Era come trovarsi nel mondo al contrario di Stranger Things, da solo, con una torcia difettosa e il Demogorgon pronto a saltargli addosso da un momento all’altro.

Era andata più o meno in questo modo: erano in Ohio per le vacanze di Natale e Burt e Carole avevano invitato Rachel a cena. Carole era rimasta molto affezionata a Rachel e ogni volta che tornava a casa per visitare i suoi papà, non poteva che andare a trovare anche Carole, era come una mamma acquisita, per lei. Stavano cenando tutti insieme, quando Rachel aveva posto la fatidica domanda: ‘Ma voi due quale anniversario festeggiate?’ Alla quale, sia Kurt le aveva risposto che festeggiavano sia il loro primo bacio che il loro anniversario di matrimonio e Blaine aveva aggiunto che erano dunque a quota…

‘Oh mio dio, Blaine, sono sette anni dal vostro primo bacio!’

Blaine aveva annuito e sorriso, poi l’informazione lo aveva colpito come un treno in piena corsa: _sette_ _anni_.

Sette.

C’erano diverse linee di pensiero, sul fatto che sette fosse davvero un numero maledetto per ogni relazione: c’era chi diceva che servivano sette anni dal vero e proprio inizio, c’era chi ribatteva che bisognasse iniziare a contare dal matrimonio in poi, c’era ancora chi sosteneva che fosse una regola valida solo in caso di figli avuti entro quella data.

In ogni caso, un brivido di orrore era corso lungo la schiena di Blaine.

Sette anni.

La realtà della cosa lo aveva spiazzato, non sapeva nemmeno dire per quale ragione; lui e Kurt erano passati attraverso molto peggio: si erano separati due volte, avevano avuto altre relazioni, erano rimasti chiusi due giorni dentro un ascensore, avevano improvvisato un matrimonio nel bel mezzo del matrimonio di qualcun altro e questo elenco non copriva nemmeno la metà delle cose folli che avevano affrontato insieme e non nel corso di tutto quel tempo. Blaine non era nemmeno sicuro che si potesse dire che erano stati insieme sette anni, visto ciò che era accaduto nel mezzo.

Nonostante questo, la pulce si era insinuata nel suo orecchio e non sembrava vi fosse un modo per tirarla fuori e spiaccicarla.

Così, Blaine si comportava di conseguenza. Dal momento in cui l’orologio di Times Square aveva rintoccato la mezzanotte e quindi l’ingresso nell’anno nuovo, Blaine era entrato in modalità pericolo.

Non riusciva a fare nulla senza pensare alla reazione che avrebbe potuto avere Kurt. Non suonava più quando erano entrambi in casa perché non sapeva se Kurt avesse mal di testa, oppure semplicemente perché era impegnato a disegnare i suoi gioielli o i suoi vestiti. Non lasciava mai nulla fuori posto, riordinava con accuratezza maniacale, lavava i piatti ogni volta che cucinava, non permetteva a Kurt di fare nulla, dal pulire il bagno all’ordinare la pizza, perché non aveva alcuna intenzione di rischiare di accendere la miccia di una litigata epocale. C’era questa razionalmente parlando folle idea nella sua testa per cui se avessero iniziato a litigare, non avrebbero smesso, il che avrebbe portato a una crisi epocale che sarebbe culminata in un definitivo, doloroso, disastroso divorzio.

 

_-Blaine, lascia stare, ci penso io a spolverare.-_

_-No! Assolutamente, sono già in piedi.-_

 

_-Non era necessario che andassi a prendere la cheesecake fino a TriBeCa solo perché ho accennato al fatto che era molto tempo che non andavamo in quella pasticceria che mi piace.-_

_-Blaine, potevo chiamare io in teatro per comunicare i nostri orari, non era necessario che passassi dopo lezione.-_

 

E via così.

Fino a quel giorno.

San Valentino doveva essere speciale. Avrebbe dovuto esserlo indipendentemente dal fatto che fosse il settimo anno. San Valentino era una data speciale per entrambi: a dirla tutta non ne avevano mai passato uno in tranquillità, i loro quattordici febbraio erano stati sempre, per dirla con un eufemismo, _peculiari_. Da quando le acque si erano calmate, comunque, si erano trasformati in qualcosa di più tranquillo e senza pretese.

Quell’anno, però, nulla poteva andare storto.

Nulla, perché Blaine aveva organizzato tutto nei minimi particolari: aveva scelto il ristorante preferito di Kurt, aveva telefonato per assicurarsi che tutti i piatti che normalmente prendeva fossero nel menù, più qualcosa di sfizioso che avrebbe potuto intrigarlo, aveva personalmente ordinato lo champagne e aveva comprato il regalo perfetto: era un tipo di cravatta ascot che avevano visto al collo di un modello di cui Blaine aveva dimenticato il nome all’ultima sfilata a cui erano stati, prima di Natale. Tutto era perfetto. Nulla sarebbe potuto andare per il verso sbagliato.

Blaine si preoccupò di tenere aperta la porta del ristorante, mentre Kurt sfilava la sciarpa con un sorriso leggero dipinto sulle labbra. Era estremamente affascinante, quella sera, pur avendo passato la maggior parte della giornata in teatro. Non si erano visti dalla mattina perché Blaine era impegnato a occuparsi di una marea di questioni burocratiche insieme al loro agente ed era riuscito a malapena a passare da casa per darsi una rinfrescata prima di balzare su un taxi e andare a prendere Kurt, che era uscito dalla porta sul retro come se fosse stato alla Spa fino a cinque minuti prima.

Dunque erano lì, seduti al ristorante e fino a quel momento avevano parlato di cose talmente neutre che Blaine si stava domandando se stesse avendo una conversazione con suo marito o con la signora del terzo piano che incontrava sempre in ascensore.

Nel momento in cui le banalità stavano per esaurirsi il cameriere appoggiò un piattino fra di loro. Avevano scelto di dividere un dolce al cucchiaio e quello si mostrava in quel momento davanti a loro in tutta la sua imponenza.

-Insieme?- disse Kurt con un sorrisetto, affondando il cucchiaino da un lato.

-Insieme.- confermò Blaine, imitandolo e assaggiando il sontuoso dessert. Socchiuse gli occhi, lasciandolo scivolare sulla lingua, gustandosi appieno il retrogusto particolare.

-Ha un retrogusto di…- iniziò Kurt, esitando.

Poi, contemporaneamente:

-…lampone.-

-…ribes.-

_Pausa._

 

E fu così che iniziò.

 

Blaine si leccò le labbra velocemente: -Kurt è chiaramente lampone.-

Una risata nervosa: -Blaine è amarognolo, si sente che è ribes, e comunque c’era sicuramente scritto sul menù.-

Blaine abbozzò un mezzo sorriso: -No, tesoro, te lo assicuro.-

-Prendi un menù allora.- ribatté lui, le labbra forzatamente piegate verso l’alto.

Blaine lisciò il tovagliolo sulle gambe: -Non posso prendere un menù, Kurt, non è che adesso io possa alzarmi e andare a rubare un menù.-

Kurt sollevò un braccio e indicò una credenza poco lontana: -Ce n’è una pila proprio là.-

-Non sarebbe educato.- rispose Blaine -Non siamo al McDonald’s.-

-Al McDonald’s non hanno i menù, Blaine.-

Blaine prese un profondo respiro: -No, ma hanno la lista degli ingredienti appesa al muro.-

Kurt sollevò le sopracciglia: -Oh, e pensi che quelli siano gli ingredienti giusti? Illuso. Non hai aperto quel video sugli allevamenti intensivi che Rachel ha inoltrato a tutti?-

-No, lo sai che mi fanno impressione.-

Blaine stava iniziando a irritarsi.

-Be’, per una volta invece sono d’accordo con Rachel. Bisogna sensibilizzare.-

-Oh, come bisogna sensibilizzare sulle pellicce?- borbottò Blaine, fingendo di controllare il bordo della sua giacca.

-Cosa hai detto?- gli occhi di Kurt erano due fessure.

-Niente, dico solo che è un po’ ipocrita scandalizzarsi per gli allevamenti intensivi quando poi lanci le occhiatacce agli animalisti fuori dalla Fashion Week.- ribatté Blaine, ormai sul piede di guerra.

-Io non lancio occhiatacce, Blaine!- ribatté Kurt, piccato -Loro sminuiscono il lavoro di centinaia di stilisti talentuosi per non parlare del fatto che distolgono l’attenzione da ciò che dovrebbe fare davvero notizia durante una settimana della moda.-

-I modelli?-

-I vestiti, Blaine!- sbottò Kurt -Non che tu e il tuo senso della moda possiate capirlo.-

-Oh, adesso non ho più un senso della moda? E chi è che mi sceglie i vestiti ogni mattina? Ti ricordo che sono vestito dalla testa ai piedi da tue decisioni!-

A quel punto il resto del ristorante li stava guardando e un cameriere dall’aria notevolmente imbarazzata stava esitando, spinto verso di loro dal maestro di sala che aveva l’aria di qualcuno che aveva appena inghiottito un limone.

-Ecco, lo sapevo.- sibilò Kurt, alzandosi velocemente e abbandonando il tovagliolo vicino al piatto.

-Sapevi cosa? Dove stai andando?- Blaine si tirò su di riflesso e la sedia produsse un rumore estremamente spiacevole, strisciando contro il pavimento di marmo.

La gente aveva iniziato a rumoreggiare, sconvolta.

-Stiamo facendo una scenata.- ribatté Kurt, dirigendosi a grandi passi verso l’ingresso, cavando il portafoglio dalla tasca interna della giacca.

Blaine non tentò nemmeno di impedirgli di pagare il conto.

Recuperarono i loro cappotti in fretta e furia, battibeccando sonoramente sul fatto che non avrebbero più potuto tornare in quel posto e di chi fosse la colpa.

-Lo sapevo!- esclamò ancora Kurt, tentando di fermare un taxi.

-Cosa sapevi? E non oscillare così tanto il braccio o non si fermeranno mai!- ribatté Blaine, lanciandosi davanti a lui per attirare l’attenzione di un autista.

-Oh, adesso sei più bravo di me anche a chiamare i taxi? Meno male che ci sei tu che sai fare tutto, Blaine!-

Blaine si voltò di scatto: -Cosa sapevi?!- quasi urlò, a pochi centimetri da suo marito.

-Che siamo entrati nella crisi del settimo anno!- esclamò Kurt, alzando il tono di voce di riflesso: -Lo so da Capodanno, ma non ho mai detto niente perché non volevo che succedesse questo!- aprì le braccia, come a indicare l’entità del danno -Noi che litighiamo in mezzo alla strada davanti a tutti. Sono settimane che mi sto trattenendo dal criticare una qualsivoglia cosa perché ho paura di litigare con te. I pois marroni sul viola nel costume di Greta? Dio, Blaine sono osceni! Perché non lasci lavorare la nostra costumista? E quella battuta sul fuoco fatuo è orrenda. Terribile. Ma non volevo dirtelo, perché non volevo discutere, perché…- improvvisamente Kurt strinse le labbra, prendendo un profondo respiro -Perché sono sette anni che stiamo insieme, tra alti e bassi, e avevo paura…-

Blaine rimase attonito, le labbra semiaperte. Due taxi passarono senza che nessuno dei due dicesse nulla.

-Avevi paura di litigare.- disse piano Blaine.

Kurt annuì, senza guardarlo.

-Quindi sono settimane che non mi dici nulla e fai tutto alla perfezione e non ti lamenti mai di nulla perché…-

-Perché se questo è il settimo anno e se entriamo in crisi, questa volta…- la voce di Kurt si spezzò e Blaine poté vedere lo sforzo fisico che stava facendo per non lasciare andare le lacrime che pizzicavano dietro i suoi occhi azzurri. Serrò la mascella, rendendosi conto di non essere molto lontano dall’esplodere in un pianto disperato e una risata liberatoria allo stesso tempo.

-Anch’io.- gracchiò, insicuro, dopo aver preso due ampi respiri.

Kurt alzò lo sguardo, confuso.

-Anch’io.- ripeté Blaine, lasciando andare una breve risata senza fiato -Anch’io mi sto trattenendo dall’inizio dell’anno. Anch’io avevo paura di litigare, anch’io non sapevo se… se questa volta avessimo iniziato…- scosse la testa e alzò lo sguardo, sollevando un angolo della bocca quando Kurt lasciò cadere le proprie spalle, sospirando come se si stesse liberando da un peso.

-Oh, Blaine.- Kurt si slanciò in avanti, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e affondando il viso nella sua spalla.

Blaine lo strinse a sé con decisione, senza preoccuparsi di metterci troppa forza, voleva solo sentirlo vicino, perché erano stati due idioti a camminare sulle punte dei piedi per un mese e mezzo ed erano in mezzo alla strada a San Valentino dopo essersi fatti praticamente cacciare dal loro ristorante preferito.

-Perché dirlo a voce alta sembra così stupido?- borbottò contro la sua spalla di Kurt dopo qualche minuto, senza dare il benché minimo accenno a volersi spostare.

-Perché lo è.- rispose Kurt, sfregando il naso freddo contro la pelle sensibile dietro il suo orecchio.

Si scostarono l’uno dall’altro quel tanto che bastava per potersi guardare negli occhi.

-Siamo arrivati fino a qui.- continuò Kurt, sistemandogli il colletto -E abbiamo ancora tantissima strada da fare insieme e… non sono certo i numeri a determinare quando avremo dei periodi in cui vorremo solo strapparci i capelli a vicenda, giusto?- lo guardò carico di aspettativa, come se volesse una conferma dei suoi pensieri.

Blaine abbozzò un sorriso: -Giusto.- annuì -Riusciamo a farlo anche senza doverci preoccupare dei numeri.-

Kurt lasciò andare una breve risata: -Direi che abbiamo già avuto un’ingente quantità di dramma, nei nostri sette anni, potremmo seriamente preoccuparci di un’altra crisi quando faremo sette anni di matrimonio.- dichiarò, arricciando il naso in quel modo che faceva scaldare il cuore a Blaine.

-Mi sembra una buona idea.- rispose lui, baciandolo a stampo sulle labbra, una, due volte, fino che Kurt non lo trattenne contro di lui, una mano premuta tra le sue scapole.

Si baciarono lentamente, assaporando il momento.

-Non riusciremo mai a festeggiare come due persone normali, vero?- domandò piano Kurt, sorridendo leggermente.

-Ho una mezza idea di come potremmo festeggiare in modo tradizionale questa festa.- rispose Blaine, abbassando di un tono la sua voce e ammiccando allusivamente.

Kurt rise e si scostò da lui, pizzicandogli un fianco: -Inizia insegnandomi a chiamare un taxi, signor Anderson-Hummel.-

Blaine sorrise, il cuore che batteva forte nel suo petto, come quando lo aveva visto cantare per la prima volta; intrecciò le dita alle sue, tirandolo per un braccio: -Agli ordini, signor Anderson-Hummel.-


End file.
